pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Hero Rifle (PG3D)
|lethality = 26 (min) |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 5 |mobility = |cost = 390 |upgrade = N/A |imagewidth = 250 |Level required = Level 16 |released = 10.3.0 |attribute = |mobility pc = 50 |theme = Superhero/Kryptonite |reskinof = No weapon |number = 148}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Anti-Hero Rifle (PGW). The Anti-Hero Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 10.3.0 update. It is the first form of the Anti-Hero Rifle. Appearance This weapon is a quite big sniper rifle with dark gray/black as the main color. Some details of the weapon are purple (magazine) and green. There's also a big green crystal embedded in the gun. This material is probably Kryptonite, leading to the a Superman reference which is why it was named “Anti Hero Rifle”. Strategy The Anti-Hero Rifle is a very efficient weapon and has large hitbox. Tips *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. Counters *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Its lasers allows you and others to locate its users easily. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. Skins Recommended Maps * Destroyed Megalopolis * Sniper Forts Equipment Setups * It's recommended to have a high mobility Melee weapon. * A scoped/automatic to finish off the weakened opponent if took a direct hit from long range. * Try rocket jumping while shooting to get extra points. Trivia *The green crystal embedded in the weapon may be a reference to the Kryptonite, a fictional material from the DC Universe that weakens Superman (also Supergirl)'s strength and dampens the Krytonian ability. *In PGW, there was a gun called the Cryptonic Blaster, which appeared to be the Back-Up equivalent of the Anti-Hero Rifle. *The Anti-Champion Rifle seems to be the successor of this weapon. *In the 16.2.0 update, the laser of this weapon appears to stay much shorter compared to before. *Despite being graded , this is mostly used by players, same explanation from Ghost Lantern and the Prototype, as frequently used in Sniper Forts, making its grade or . **However, this fact could indicate that the Grades System is inaccurate. * This weapon is the only weapon that can guarantee one-shot headshot (Except for the ignore-headshot damage chance for the Sniper Cape, Berserk Cape, etc.) a player with max armor without any damage-dealing accessories. * Even though it seems as if its cheaper counterpart Prototype can also one-shot headshot enemies, it cannot kill players with the maxed-out armor loadout in that single headshot unlike how this weapon can. *In the 12.5.3 update, the fire rate was reduced from 68 to 57 in the Armory, but the fire rate from the weapon itself was unchanged. * This weapon is used as the default weapon for the template of the weapon indication in the Trader's Van. The template also shows "Item Name" as the weapon name, a 100% sale and a real-life currency offer of $2.99, despite the 100% sale. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Laser Category:Content in Both Games Category:Piercing Shot Category:Single Shots Category:Featured Articles Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons